


Take a Good Look

by Lunari



Series: Just Kinktober Things [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober, Mirrors, Pharmercy, Smut, rocketangel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari/pseuds/Lunari
Summary: AU Smut for Kinktober: Mirrors.





	Take a Good Look

****

Fareeha stood in her usual location: just outside the doorway to hall 4B, the go-to practice area for the blonde dancing just beyond. If she were to lean against the doorframe, she could see the entirety of Angela’s routine through the small window in the door. She had first met the dancer when she was assigned as Fareeha’s mentor upon joining the ranks of hopeful professional dancers here at the Academy. Fareeha had watched in awe the first time she watched Angela dance, her blend of hip hop and classical holds breathtaking. She’d latched on to any bit of advice the blonde could give her, drinking in tips and techniques to broaden her repertoire from the Arabic folk styles that had brought her to the school.

It was during one of those lessons that Angela first kissed her, pale hands against Fareeha’s bare stomach as the Egyptian contorted her abdominal muscles in a roll along with the music. It was after that they spent the day relaxing around the city, a beautiful start to their whirlwind romance.

Inside the practice hall, Angela gave a sharp huff of frustration and kicked at the floor, pulling Fareeha from her thoughts. With a growl, Angela stomped to the chair at the front of the room and slammed a button on a remote before heading back to her spot and shaking out her limbs. Fareeha had witnessed this Angela many times before, the pre-show perfectionist. She sighed and pulled open the door, slipping inside quietly as the music picked up. 

Angela was focused on her movements, eyes locked on the mirror wall as she critiqued every minute motion. Her brows knit as she approached the set that bothered her, trying and failing to get past the section without the feeling of disappointment creeping up her neck. Something wasn’t right with that sequence and she couldn’t put a finger on-

“You’re not connecting.”   
  
The voice from her left caught her off guard and she nearly squealed. “Fareeha, how long have you been there?” She asked breathless as she darted for the remote again, the room falling into silence as she stopped the track.

“Long enough.” She said with a smirk. Fareeha moved to stand behind Angela, one hand spinning above the blonde’s head to encourage her to turn toward the mirror wall before both hands fell to Angela’s hips, dark fingers teasing the waistband of her workout shorts. With a smile, Fareeha rested her chin on Angela’s shoulder. “Now do the sequence slowly.” Fareeha crooned into her ear.

Their eyes locked through the mirror, blue darting down the glass to watch as pale abs flexed in the harsh lighting of the studio, guided by dark fingers. Angela did a small body roll, miniaturized from the one in the set because of the tall Egyptian pressed against her back. Fareeha brought a hand to Angela’s chin to direct her eyeline back up, whispering words of focus and encouragement as she pressed against Angela’s hip, other hand staying at her throat.

“Have you listened to the words?” Fareeha’s voice was raspy as she slowly lead Angela through the sequence again, eyes tracing the lovely blush painting over Angela’s pale chest and cheeks. “You’re not asking, you’re  _ begging _ .” The hand against Angela’s hip swept lower, fingers just teasing the apex of her thighs. “You’ve waited long enough and now you  _ need, _ ” The fingers ghosted lower and Fareeha’s hips rolled forward, grinding into Angela’s firm rear. “Them to make the first move.”

Angela’s eyes slid closed before peeking open at a meaningful press of fingers against her throat. Behind her, Fareeha guided the motions with her own hips as she held Angela with a hand firmly cupped against her growing wetness. “That look right there, that’s your connection.” Her fingers flicked over Angela’s folds, slick spandex hiding nothing from her roving hand, as she kissed a line up her pale neck. Fareeha grinned into the motion, dragging her tongue along the skin as she kept her eyes locked with Angela’s half lidded gaze. She reached the woman’s ear and gave it a small bite. 

“Do you see how sexy you look right now? Flushed skin, parted lips. You look absolutely fuckable.” Fareeha’s fingers pressed upwards, rolling over Angela’s clit and drawing out a mewl of pleasure. With a smirk, Fareeha stepped a bit away, hands returning to her hips. “Now try again.”

Angela stepped forward on slightly shaky legs to hit the remote, bobbing her head with the beat as she mimed the steps leading up to the bothersome sequence. Just as the music picked up, Fareeha pulled her flush against her chest, rolling her hips along with Angela’s, dark hands roaming over flexed abs. “Take the lyrics and make them part of your expression.” Fareeha encouraged, eyes still focused on Angela’s even when the blonde’s head fell back to rest against Fareeha’s shoulder as a hand teased up to delve beneath the bottom band of her sports bra. Fareeha’s other hand slipped lower and slid into Angela’s shorts, fingers sweeping through her wet folds. “If you want me,  _ take  _ me.” Fareeha rutted against Angela’s ass once more and flicked a damp finger over her clit, mouth curling in a lopsided grin as Angela’s lips parted in a muted gasp. 

Without warning, Fareeha pulled away and moved to lean against the mirror, swiping up the remote along the way. She crossed her arms and ankles as she slouched against the wall before setting the track to play once more.

“Again.” She commanded as the music began to play. Angela began the routine a bit sluggishly, limbs trying to react despite their jelly-like state after Fareeha’s ministrations. She gained confidence as she went, eyes locked on umber, though it wavered as she approached the problem sequence. Fareeha caught the look of doubt on the blonde’s face and smirked as she traced a hand over her own abs and into her shorts, letting her head fall back theatrically as she teased her clit.

The Egyptian’s small show had the desired effect as Angela’s eyes darkened and she made it through her trouble set. Fareeha drew her hand to her mouth, sucking her own fingers clean. “There you go.” Fareeha spoke quietly, merely a grumble loud enough to be heard over the music. She pushed away from the wall and quickly stepped to Angela, dark hands carded through the messy blonde bun and tugged her into a kiss. It was sloppy and hectic as Angela was still trying to catch her breath from her performance. Fareeha guided Angela through the kiss and delicate hands wrapped around Fareeha’s wrists as a small whimper filled the space between them. With a gentle tug to Angela’s lip, the taller woman pulled away, hands gathering up Angela’s and she placed a kiss to the knuckles. She gave the blonde a mischievous grin before crossing her ankles and sinking to the floor, giving Angela’s hands a tug to encourage her to sit. 

As Angela began to sink to the floor with a small smile, Fareeha gave her hands a pull, bringing the blonde onto her lap. Once she was comfortable on Fareeha’s crossed legs, the Egyptian kissed a trail up Angela’s throat before giving a small nip to her jawline. Her tongue trailed to the blonde’s ear as her fingers teased at the waistband pulled taut over pale flesh before slipping under. Angela gasped and Fareeha chuckled, her hot breath teasing the hairs that had slipped from Angela’s bun. “Now do you think you can keep that connection during the showcase?” Fareeha asked, husky voice quiet and vibrating against the shell of Angela’s ear.

She only received a small, throaty mewl in response and Fareeha chuckled before she placed her free hand on Angela’s back and guided her forward. Once Angela was draped against her with her chin resting on the dark shoulder, Fareeha spoke again. “Watch closely so you will remember.” She felt as Angela tilted her head to better see herself in the mirror and Fareeha gave her hip a squeeze. “Good girl.” She praised, as she thrust her middle finger into Angela’s gripping heat, other hand curling through blonde locks to keep Angela’s gaze on her own reflection. 

The reaction was immediate. Angela’s thighs tightened around Fareeha’s waist and she bucked her hips, eager for more from the Egyptian beneath her. Her arms wrapped around Fareeha’s neck and she rested her chin on her wrist, eyes still locked on her own reflection. Fareeha began to pump her hand, adding a second finger and pulling another pleasured sound from the woman writhing above her. “Do you see?” Fareeha asked quietly as her thumb swept over Angela’s clit. The panted ‘yes’ was nearly drowned out by the blonde’s harsh breathing. Dark fingers stilled within Angela. “Then stop waiting for me and take what you want.”

Fareeha had barely finished speaking before Angela pushed her shoulders and her back hit the floor, sultry heat in Angela’s half lidded gaze. She raised up on her knees, hips rolling over Fareeha’s hand and taking her fingers even deeper, her clit grinding over Fareeha’s knuckles. Angela moaned softly as one hand moved to her bun and threaded her fingers into her hair, the other hand planted on Fareeha’s chest, thumb flicking over her shirt covered nipple.

Beneath her Fareeha grinned darkly, her hips rocking against Angela’s to add more force behind her hand. “Open your eyes, you’re ignoring your lesson.” 

Blue eyes flashed open and took in the sight before her. Pale quivering thighs straddling the powerful woman beneath her, hand fisted in her own hair. She rolled her hips and moaned at the sensation of Fareeha adding a third finger. Angela held eye contact with herself as she rode Fareeha’s hand, watching every tiny tick of muscle that played over her flushed face. 

Angela’s hand snapped from Fareeha’s breast and to her own, tweaking a nipple before sliding down to tease her clit, fingers skipping over the nub in time with Fareeha’s thrusts. “That’s a good girl.” Fareeha praised and she bit the corner of her lip, fingers curling within Angela to brush over the bundle of nerves on her front wall. Angela broke apart above her, thighs clenched against Fareeha’s waist as she rode out her orgasm, watching closely as muscles trembled beneath pale skin, eyes fluttered trying to stay open, lips parted in a muted moan. 

Fareeha quirked her fingers and sent her tumbling into a second, weaker release and Angela fell forward, catching herself on a weak hand. Fareeha leaned up and placed a gentle kiss to Angela’s throat as she pulled her fingers free. Angela smiled down at her before rolling to the side and dropping to the floor with a tired laugh. “I think I’ve learned my lesson.” 

The two lay next to each other for a few moments, catching their breath as Angela readjusted her shorts and Fareeha swiped her hand on her shirt. A comfortable silence fell between them, broken only by soft sighs of contentment and quiet chuckles. Fareeha’s hand found Angela’s and threaded their fingers together. 

The door cracked open and both women’s eyes shot to the sound. An instructor popped their head in. “You nailed that routine yet, Angela?” He asked.

Blue met umber and Angela grinned. “Yeah I think I got it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my contribution to the Kink-tober challenge. Thanks to the other writers for their amazing work and for the opportunity to add my own work to the mix.
> 
> If you liked my work, please check out my others and if you'd like to chat, have questions, comments or concerns, feel free to contact me through the comments below or my personal contacts in my profile :)


End file.
